1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of immunology. More specifically the invention relates to therapeutic oligonucleotides with enhanced immunostimulatory capacity.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Bacterial DNA has immune stimulatory effects to activate B cells and natural killer cells, but vertebrate DNA does not (Tokunaga, T., et al., 1988. Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 79:682-686; Tokunaga, T., et al., 1984, JNCI 72:955-962; Messina, J. P., et al., 1991, J. Immunol. 147:1759-1764; and reviewed in Krieg, 1998, In: Applied Oligonucleotide Technology, C. A. Stein and A. M. Krieg, (Eds.), John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y., pp. 431-448). It is now understood that these immune stimulatory effects of bacterial DNA are a result of the presence of unmethylated CpG dinucleotides in particular base contexts (CpG motifs), which are common in bacterial DNA, but methylated and underrepresented in vertebrate DNA (Krieg et al, 1995 Nature 374:546-549; Krieg, 1999 Biochim. Biophys. Acta 93321:1-10). The immune stimulatory effects of bacterial DNA can be mimicked with synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides (ODN) containing these CpG motifs. Such CpG ODN have highly stimulatory effects on human and murine leukocytes, inducing B cell proliferation; cytokine and immunoglobulin secretion; natural killer (NK) cell lytic activity and IFN-γ secretion; and activation of dendritic cells (DCs) and other antigen presenting cells to express costimulatory molecules and secrete cytokines, especially the Th1-like cytokines that are important in promoting the development of Th1-like T cell responses. These immune stimulatory effects of native phosphodiester backbone CpG ODN are highly CpG specific in that the effects are dramatically reduced if the CpG motif is methylated, changed to a GpC, or otherwise eliminated or altered (Krieg et al, 1995 Nature 374:546-549; Hartmann et al, 1999 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 96:9305-10).
In early studies, it was thought that the immune stimulatory CpG motif followed the formula purine-purine-CpG-pyrimidine-pyrimidine (Krieg et al, 1995 Nature 374:546-549; Pisetsky, 1996 J. Immunol. 156:421-423; Hacker et al., 1998 EMBO J. 17:6230-6240; Lipford et al, 1998 Trends in Microbiol. 6:496-500). However, it is now clear that mouse lymphocytes respond quite well to phosphodiester CpG motifs that do not follow this “formula” (Yi et al., 1998 J. Immunol. 160:5898-5906) and the same is true of human B cells and dendritic cells (Hartmann et al, 1999 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 96:9305-10; Liang, 1996 J. Clin. Invest. 98:1119-1129).
DNA and RNA oligonucleotides are subject to digestion by exonucleases and endonucleases, which degrade internucleotide phosphate linkages at the ends of nucleic acid molecules and at internal sites, respectively. The rate of degradation can vary depending on the location of the nucleic acid, e.g., outside the cell (rapid) versus inside the cell (generally slower), as well as in the latter case the intracellular compartment containing the nucleic acid, e.g., inside the lysosome (rapid) versus in the cytoplasm (slower). Thus, increasing the stability of an oligonucleotide against nucleases has the potential to enhance its efficacy by prolonging its functional life in the cell.
A number of approaches have been reported to generate stabilized forms of RNA and DNA. See, for example, Uhlmann E et al. (1990) Chem Rev 90:543-84. Unfortunately, many of these approaches have not resulted in satisfactory alternatives, either because the stability gained is insufficient or because the gain in stability is associated with loss of function.